


An Investigative Vacation

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “Zira, do you think the Loch Ness monster exists?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122164
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	An Investigative Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts), [Heart_lit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_lit/gifts).



> Firstly, a very happy birthday to **afteriwake**! I hope you have a lovely day!  
> Also a big shout out to _heart-lit_ on tumblr who also picked the same number and pair!
> 
> Prompt: 1.“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”

It comes up over dinner.

“Zira, do you think the Loch Ness monster exists?”

Aziraphale looks up from his plate, and frowns at the curious look of Crowley. “I – well,” he stumbles. “I honestly don’t know, perhaps? We exist, so it may also do. Why?”

Crowley takes a large mouthful of wine, “Curiosity, more than anything. I mean, we lost the unicorns. And I was wonder what exactly the monster is.”

“Well, I don’t know.” Aziraphale takes a far more measured drink of wine. “It would be interesting to see, well, to find out if it’s real and if it is, what it is.”

Crowley lets his glasses fall, and looks at Aziraphale from above them. “Think we should do our own investigation? We could go, wait it out for a bit and see if Nessie actually comes up for us.”

Aziraphale freezes and sets down the fork with food, “Well, I suppose it could be fun? Interesting too, to find if Nessie is real.” Then he frowns once more, “But if we get them on film or photograph, do you think they’d call it a hoax?”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Crowley has returned to his steak. “But who says we have to publish it? It’s just us, a demon and an angel doing some research, for science.”

Aziraphale can’t help the laughter that escapes him. “Oh yes, science. Because that’s a thing you do.”

“Well neither do you.” Crowley shots back. “So, what do you say? You, me, the car and road trip to Loch Ness?”

There’s a part of Aziraphale that wants to say no, but the world is currently safe, and this is something relatively harmless. As Crowley has already pointed out, they do not need to say anything about their discovery, so he lets excitement fill him and grins, “Very well! Let us plan a weekend trip and see what happens!”

Crowley grins, “Oh thank Go – Sa – Somebody! I thought you’d say no.”

“Well, it’s harmless,” Aziraphale sits upright and puts a serious look on his face, but his eyes betray his good humor, “just two investigators on a private mission.”

“Cheers to that,” Crowley lifts his glass and they meet in the middle.

“I’ll drink to that,” Aziraphale agrees.

And that is how it goes. Aziraphale does the research, of course he does. He knows that it would take ten hours to drive from London to Loch Ness without rest, but he feels like they should make it a proper vacation, and on impulse, he suggests a week off. Crowley’s surprised, but accepts it delighted.

They pour over maps, and look for places to rest and visit in between. When all of it is ready, they pack their bags and ready themselves.

The make their way up North on a sunny Monday morning, they leave London behind, and soon enough they are several hours into their drive. There go there in silence, it’s a comfortable thing for them. There’s no need for them to fill it with nothing. Only music.

Halfway during their drive, they stop on the agreed point and spend the rest of the day just relaxing and eating good food and having a look around. There’s not much to see, but the small town is comfortable and so are their lodgings.

They spend the night and they leave in the early morning, they still have another five hours to drive to get to their destination.

“Do you think Nessie would come and greet us?” Aziraphale finally asks.

Crowley shrugs, “Who knows, maybe she’ll realize we’re different and she will.” Then turns to Aziraphale and grins, “Would that be hysterical, humans have been trying to spot her for decades, and she pops up to say to us?”

Aziraphale can’t help the smile, “Well, I’d be very honoured that she came up and say hello,” he then frowns, “we’re only taking phone pictures, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, she deserves her privacy.”

When they arrive, the village of Drumnadroicht is quite quaint. They set in their accommodations and simply relax, they just finished a five hour drive and while neither of them tire, it’s the principle of the thing, they find a place to eat and walk around a while. They leave their adventuring for the next day.

They rise early, and they have a quick breakfast and make their way to the lake. They decide for a boat, maybe they’ll have good luck on their first try. Aziraphale pay attention to the guide and Crowly simply stares at the lake, “Come on Nessie,” he hisses. “If you’re there, pop by and say hello to older things than you.”

Aziraphale discreetly shoves him with the elbow, “Dear, be nice.”

Crowley shrugs. And they spend several hours waiting, but they have no luck. They return and wonder around, find another place to eat from the previous day and opt out from the Nessie museum, they’ll go there the following day. They have, after all, a week.

“Can’t believe the audacity,” Crowley jokes, when it’s just the two of them. “We came all the way from London, and Nessie didn’t pop up.”

“How dare she,” Aziraphale laughs. “But dear, we still have a few days more. Who knows, maybe she’s shy?”

“Oh that’d be a first, a shy monster.”

It’s Aziraphale’s turn to shrug. “Well, her prerogative.”

The following day, they visit the museum, Crowley stares at the photo that was taken decades before, as if he could discern what it was with just sheer force of will. “I don’t remember her,” he says in a low voice to Aziraphale.

“Neither do I,” Aziraphale agrees. “But then again, our hand was not in everything.”

“True.” Crowley concedes easily enough. “Who do you think made her, if she’s real that is?”

“Not a single clue, maybe… you know.”

Crowley frowns and pursues his lips, but doesn’t say anything. When they are done with museum, they opt to try again at the lake. No luck again this time.

The following day, they visit Urquhart Castle and just wander around, and once more they try the lake, they come empty handed once again. And so it goes for the remaining days that they are there. It’s only when they are saying goodbye, late at night, that something moves in the lake, both rush forward and do their best to get their phones ready, but as soon as it pops, it’s gone. It leaves them more questions than answers.

“Bloody hell,” Crowley swears as he shoves his phone back. “It’s official, there’s something there and she’s mocking usss,” he can’t help that the hiss that elongates his last word. “Damn it.”

“That’s disappointing,” It’s Aziraphale’s response. “I told you, maybe she’s shy.”

“Well sshe just wassn’t sshy right now, jusst mocking.”

“Dear, you’re hissing again.”

Crowley’s blank look is all that Aziraphale gets. Then a shrug and Crowley turns to glare at the lake once more, and Aziraphale knows that Crowley is glaring, glasses or no, he could always tell.

They stay there an hour longer than they planned, but in the end, no other sign of anything. They leave, quite disappointed, they have a long drive tomorrow morning.

It had not been ideal, to make the ten hour drive, but their time is up. And while it’s true that they could stay another week, Aziraphale is reluctant to be away from his shop that long. And Crowley will indulge him in any ways that he can.

They have been driving for several hours, when Aziraphale turns towards Crowley and says, “Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

And Crowley turns, and looks at Aziraphale’s soft face and understands what he means. Crowley gives him a cheeky grin, then checks there are no cars behind then and stops. They exchange places and Aziraphale takes the wheel, “Why don’t you nap a bit dear? I’ll drive for a while, then wake you.”

“Sure why not,” Crowley doesn’t mind. “Just take care of my car.”

“Always dear, always.”

And they continue their journey home, safe and sound.


End file.
